


of all this fiery life of thine

by burningdarkfire



Series: yet is there hope (9 Worlds) [6]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningdarkfire/pseuds/burningdarkfire
Summary: 9 different worlds in which the 2 of them meet.sixth - an "androids can have sex" AU, in which 2B is a dom, 9S is a sub, and android maintenance mode is great for, well, having sex.  PWP.





	of all this fiery life of thine

"9S," she said softly.  "Can you hear my voice?"

 _Yes_. 

If 9S could have stuttered over text, he would have.  He was currently in maintenance mode, with all his sensors down except for the auditory ones.  2B's voice was all he had.  He clung to it.

"I'm not too loud, am I?  I'm speaking at a whisper, so make sure to calibrate appropriately."

_No._

"Good.  Let's calibrate your touch sensors now.  Can you feel that?"

9S felt his sensors come online with a hum.  He was lying down, spread gently across a bed.  2B's bed.   He could feel her sitting beside him, and he quickly became aware of her gloved hand at his shoulder.  _Yes._

"What about this?"  Her hand left and returned, now placed on his knee.  She squeezed. 

 _Yes_.

2B shifted, moving on the bed to lean over 9S.  Her knee rested between his legs.  "We have to make sure your sensors are sensitive enough.  Can you feel this?"

Something brushed against 9S's cheek.  If he could have, he would have jumped.  _Yes_.

The touch - it was lips, he realized, it was 2B's lips - moved south, tracing a path down from his throat to his chest.  9S could feel 2B's breath against his skin between every kiss.  Her hands drifted, sometimes brushing by his sides, sometimes resting on his hips, moving as 2B moved around him.

 _Yes.  Yes.  Yes._ His sensors were definitely more than sensitive enough to register her teasing touches, as she very well knew.  2B had made sure his sexual functions were all operating and his cock was stirring, responding to her presence.

2B traced her tongue around his belly button.  Her mouth seemed to move agonizingly slow as she drifted further down, pressing wet kisses to the hollows between his hip bones.  9S wished he could move, could pull her closer, but he had no control over his body.  He could do nothing to hide his eagerness, his physical response to 2B's teasing.  He could only call out to her through text. _Yes.  Yes.  Yes, 2B.  Yes._

All he could feel was her.  As a Scanner model, he was used to processing large quantities of data at once.  Yet simply the press of 2B's mouth between his legs suddenly seemed like an overload of information.  His sensitivity was at max.

_Please, 2B.  Yes._

2B gave a soft laugh, her breath tickling his inner thigh.  She pressed a kiss to his skin before pulling away. 

"Is everything still okay, 9S?"

_Yes.  Please, more._

"I'm going to restore vocal functionality, but I want you to stay quiet.  Let's test your self-control."

9S felt a click and suddenly he could gasp, could move his mouth and tongue.  His limbs still lay heavy and his vision was still black, but he seized the moment to ask -

"Please, 2B, touch me -"

2B sighed in disappointment, and suddenly 9S was silent and still again.

 _Sorry_.

"You have to follow the rules, 9S," she said chidingly.  "Exercise your self-control."

 _Yes_.

"And call me ma'am."

 _Yes, ma'am_.

"Okay.  Let's try again."

She pressed her lips against his, and 9S found that he could respond.  He eagerly moved with 2B, trying not to moan as she nipped at his bottom lip, chasing her as best as he could whenever she pulled away.  She seemed satisfied with this silent game, and when she had had her fill, 9S felt her shift so that she lay on him, the weight of her body against his.

A small gasp escaped him, but 2B didn't seem to notice.  How badly 9S wanted to jerk his hips upward, to get any friction at all against his needy cock.  But his body was not his to control.  He could only endure the feeling of 2B as best as he could. 

She moved teasingly against him, rocking her hips back and forth as she traced her fingers along the bridge of his nose.  "I've always wondered why they make Scanner units like this."  She kissed his forehead.  "So cute."

9S couldn't help a small giggle.  2B swallowed it, greedily pressing her lips against his.

"I should turn all your blush features on," she said, nuzzling at his cheeks.  "Would you like that?"

"Yes," he whispered, suddenly shy.  He still couldn't see her, but he liked the idea of being on display just for 2B.  His entire body was just for her, to use and play with.

He felt a click and immediately his cheeks heated up.  2B tapped the faint blush on his left cheek. 

"Cute," she said again.  She sat up, shifting her weight so that the warmth between her legs lined up perfectly against 9S's length.

9S groaned desperately, but 2B didn't move at all.  She seemed content just to rest where she was.

"You look very good in times like this," 2B remarked, and 9S flushed deeper, intensely aware of how she was testing his reactions.  His heart was pounding.

2B seemed pleased with his response, giving a small wiggle of her hips that shot 9S's blood straight down to his cock again.  "I want to pose you now.  Is that okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

2B could have simply typed a string of commands, but instead she moved him manually, the touch of her gloves still cool against 9S's synthetic skin.  She was tender, hugging him close as she pulled him upright.  She turned him and swung his legs over the side of the bed before moving his arms so that he leaned back onto them.  A simple input into his system locked him into position.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes," 9S said.  His cock was starting to leak in anticipation, and he already felt like he could barely contain himself anymore.  He knew 2B liked this position a _lot_.

9S waited eagerly for her next touch. 

None immediately came, and he slowly started to worry.  He couldn't see, couldn't move.  He could hear the rustling of fabric that suggested 2B was still somewhere in the room, but he knew that she could leave him, alone and exposed, at any moment.  He had to choke back a whimper as the thought filled him with both dread and excitement.

A few more moments passed.  He tried to focus on his breathing, on anything but his imagination running wild and his cock straining futilely.

He was definitely breathing too fast.  His heartrate was far above normal. 

Every second without 2B felt like an eternity.

Still 2B gave no indication what she was doing.

"Ma'am?" he said hesitantly.

Her response was swift.  "Wait," she said scoldingly.  "I'm getting ready."

"Sorry, ma'am."

The rustling continued.  9S waited.

"Thank you for your patience," 2B said, and she swept back across the room in a few steps, her heels clicking against the ground.  She kissed him, swiping her tongue across his lips before she pulled back. 

"Thank you, ma'am," he said softly.

"Hmmm."  9S could feel 2B getting into position around him, the bed dipping as she straddled him, knees on either side of his hips.  He realized suddenly that she had been changing.  Even though her skirt still flared over his lap, her underclothes now missing.

She rocked against him. 

He gasped.  He could feel how wet she was now, smeared all over his erection.  "A-Ah, ma'am -"

"Call me 2B again," she said, somewhat impatiently.  "Ma'am is too formal."

"Yes - 2B."  He gave a whine as she rocked her hips again, settling into a rhythm.  He heard her breathe quicken as she grinded them together, moving at a steady pace, and his self-control began to unravel.  It was too much too quickly.  He could barely hold himself back.  "P-Please, 2B, can I finish?"

"Already?"  She stopped moving and kissed his forehead again.  "Have I been teasing you too much?"

He made a little whine again and she laughed, peppering his face with kisses. 

"Alright," she said, and she shifted her weight off his lap onto her knees.  She reached down, palming his erection for another few teasing strokes, and every circuit in 9S was concentrated on making sure he didn't come then and there.  "Ready?"

 _Yes._ 9S reverted to text.  Talking was too much.

In a swift motion, she impaled herself on him.  He keened, at a loss for words, as her warmth wrapped around him.  The heat pooling in his belly was overwhelming, and he was reduced to ragged pants, trying desperately not to instantly spill into her.

"Are you okay?" 2B asked, not moving, and 9S swore he could hear the smile in her question.

_Yes._

"I want to hear you," she whispered, nuzzling at his neck.

"2B," he gasped, trying to focus.  At least her stillness made it easier to pull himself back from the edge, but he was still dangerously close.  "Please, 2B, please, I want -"

"Yes," 2B said, and she was moving, body sinking and rising around his cock.  Her hands came to his shoulders to steady herself and her lips captured his as she fucked him, driving herself onto him, every motion a jolt of pleasure. 

9S revelled in the feeling as she used his body to please herself.  He wanted to give everything he had to her.

Everything for 2B, for as long as she would have him.

"You're mine, 9S," she breathed.

"Ah - ah - " 9S couldn't focus, couldn't get the words out as she rode him, but he knew 2B wouldn't let him come unless he did - "Yours, 2B, yours, only yours, 2B, please -"

"Come," she commanded.

Every sensor short-circuited as he reached his peak.  His thought processes were scrambled beyond recognition.  He didn't know if he was still blabbing or if he was screaming her name instead; he couldn't register anything at all other than an all-consuming bliss crashing through his system.  YoRHa units were not built to contain such pleasures. 

As sensation filtered back in, he became aware of 2B.  The first feeling to ease its way back was a profound sense of comfort.  2B had moved, pulling him into her lap and now holding him against her chest.  She was stroking his hair.  His heart swelled.

"Thank you, 2B," he whispered.  He was exhausted, empty.  Everything for 2B.

"You're such a good boy, Nines."  She gave him a kiss on the forehead.  "I'm going to restore all your functionality now, okay?  Let's get cleaned up."

Her touch was soft and familiar.  9S gasped as he regained complete control over his body, blinking his eyes open to look up at 2B.  She wasn't wearing her visor.

9S reached up, cradling her cheek.  She leaned into his palm, a small smile on her face.

Her eyes were so blue and they looked only at him.

"Let's just stay here a little while," 9S said, and 2B hummed in agreement.

They held each other, drifting off to sleep, as if they couldn't bear to let go.


End file.
